Journey to Funkotron
Journey to Funkotron is the fourth secret level of Mobius. It is a ToeJam and Earl-based level, created by Lars Luron & kingofsupaht3ds01. It is based off of the first game in the series, and takes place on a series of strange, rocky platforms covered with grass, trees, and occasional roads. Instead of ? Blocks, there are a variety of presents throughout the level; some on the ground, some hanging from balloons that release coins and other items when jumped on or struck from below. Instead of rupees, there are wads of cash just sitting around or hanging from balloons, waiting to be picked up. There are several invisible "triggers" throughout the level that, when touched, cause platforms, presents, or other objects to magically appear in a puff of smoke. The majority of enemies in the level are taken from both ToeJam and Earl and its sequel Panic on Funkotron as well as other games as well. They consist of a variety of bizarre creatures such as fat red devils, giant hamsters in hamster balls, ghost cows, boogeymen, flying-carpet-riding ducks, and moles that steal coins and rupees if they grab you. The objectives of the level change after the first major room; in order to reach the nearby planet of Funkotron, the player must collect the pieces of a Funkotronian spaceship that has crashed in the area. There are multiple ship pieces in each room, which can be located more easily through the use of a compass that appears at the bottom of the screen. The compass functions much like the compass from Panic on Funkotron; it displays a red arrow, which points to the nearest ship piece. The arrow will change to a flashing red light once the player comes within a certain distance of the piece. When all the pieces in a room have been collected, the elevator leading to the next room will appear somewhere in the room, and the compass will start pointing towards it, indicated by a green arrow instead of a red one. Development History This level was originally designed as part of a much larger level, incorporating areas from the first two games. The player was originally meant to have actually reached Funkotron halfway through the level, and then progress through a series of rooms modeled after Panic on Funkotron. It was decided, however, that such a level was too ambitious, and would be far too large to allow. So the level was divided into two separate levels: Journey to Funkotron and Funkotron Frenzy (name pending). Enemies Toejam & Earl enemies: * Lil' Devils * Cupid * Hamster In A Rolly Ball * Moles * Boogeyman * Duck on a Magic Carpet * Phantom Ice Cream Truck * Cow Ghosts Mario enemies: * Goomba (Toejam & Earl skin) * Shark (SML2) * Shroob UFO (M&L Partners in Time) * Shroob (M&L Partners in Time) Other enemies: * New Age Retro Hippie (Earthbound) * large machine with tongue sticking out? Links *(Official?) Level WIP Topic in MKF Reactor Category:Levels Category: Mobius Levels Category: Lars Luron's Levels Category: Kingofsupaht3ds01's Levels Category: Normal Levels Category: v0.4 Levels Category:Secret Levels